We'll Be Together By Momo
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: Momo is a famous singer but something or someone happened to her a long time ago and now he's back. Can Toshiro save her from all the things this guy has instore for her? Find out! R
1. New, old song

Hi everyone! I was listening to Ashley tisdales songs on youtube and decided to make a

fanfiction with Momo and Toshiro useing them. Well it's not perfect but I just had to write it

down. oh and sorry for the way this starts out, I mean with not telling you there names, but I just felt like doing it that way, cause you'll never know who they are. NO FLAMES!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd cheered with full force waiting for her to enter the stage. Behind the stage she took a deep breath and tied her hair up in a ponytail then clipped it alittle above the hair-tie so it fluffed on both sides. Slowly she walked over to the side where she would enter from in a few minutes. Suddenly she jumped as she felt strong arms around her waist. She turned her head slightly, then relaxed when she saw his face. He smirked and kissed her cheek.

"You'll do great, just don't worry so much, Momo." He whispered as he layed a kiss on her neck.

"Thanks, Shirou-chan." was her replay as they heard the anowsment.

"NOW FOR OUR BELOVED STAR! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR MOMO WITH HER NEWEST HIT, LOVE ME FOR ME!" A man yelled to the fans. Momo started to walk out but then was pulled back and fell into a passionate kiss. When they broke she smiled and ran out to the stage. Momo slowly picked up the mic. _'here goes nothing again' _She opened her mouth and started to sing. (A/N: this song his not a fast crazy song. It's very slow. If you want to listen to it on youtube type in **love me for me by ashley tisdale.**)

_I'm not the girl that you see in the magazine  
Perfect face and perfect body  
Never be anyone, but the one I am, one I am_

I can't bend to your expectations  
Live to fulfill any fantasy  
If what I am is what you need

Love me for me  
And not for someone that I would never be  
'Cause what you get is what you see  
And I can't be any more than what I am  
Love me for me or don't love me [Don't love me

Don't think you're gonna change what's inside of me  
Make me who you want me to be  
Won't be someone I'm not for somebody else, someone else [Someone else

Love me with all my imperfections  
Not for an image of your design  
Love me for what you see inside

Love me for me (love me, baby)  
And not for someone that I would never be  
'Cause what you get is what you see  
And I can't be any more than what I am (no, no)

Love me for me (yeah, yeah)  
And not for someone you wish that I could be  
'Cause what you get is what you see (what you see)  
And I can't be any more than what I am (no)  
Love me for me or don't love me

I'd never do anything to change you (to change you)  
Make you be anything than who you are (who you are)  
All that I am is all that I can be  
I love you for you  
So, love me for me, love me for me

(Yeah, yeah)  
(Or don't love me)

Love me for me  
And not for someone that I would never be  
'Cause what you get is what you see  
And I can't be any more than what I am (no)

Love me for me (love me)  
And not for someone you wish that I could be  
'Cause what you get is what you see (is what you see)  
So, love me for me or don't love me  
Love me for me or don't love me

Everyone screamed louder as A smile stretched across Momo's face. She ran off stage as she waved to all her fans. When Momo got back stage she didn't stop, instead she ran into Toshiro's arms. Pressing her lips onto his. Slowly his tounge slide into her mouth. She moaned softly. After lack of breath they seporated.

"You were great, as always." Toshiro whispered into Momo's ear as he nipped it. She giggled and snuggled into his chest.

"Thanks." he moved one of his hands up and down her back.

"Whats the next song. You are singing two tonight, right?" Toshiro asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes I'm singing a new one next. I wrote it when we were in high school." She replied

"high school? That was two years ago, it's not new."

"It will be to you and all of my fans, shiro-chan!"

"No it won't you showed me all of your songs in high school right after you wrote them." he said with curiousity on his face.

"Well not this one. I wrote when we were just friends like the others I showed you. But thats the exact reason you haven't seen it, we were just friends but I loved you alot more than that." She explained as a blushed stained her cheeks. Toshiro smirked again and layed a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, But we both know that once you sing it out there, everyone will be singing it." He teased.

"No they won't." Momo shot back.

"Name one of your songs that weren't a big... no... huge it. Can you do that?" Toshiro questioned with a I-got-you-there look on his face. Momo was about to coment when she was called to the stage again.

"We'll continue this at home." Momo whispered as she pecked him on the lips and ran out to the stage. Toshiro made his way to the side of the stage, still out of sight because a the edge of the wall he was behind, and watched. Momo took a breath and then another. Lifting the mic up to her lips.

"Hello everyone! I hope your enjoying my concert! I have a new song for you all!" The crowd started to go wild at the news. "It's called _we'll be together._ I wrote it when I was in high school for my best friend that I loved more than anything. And now just like the song said, we are together!" She anounced even though Toshiro had been with her for about five months now. Then she took yet another deep breath and started to let the words fly. (A/N: this song his not a fast crazy song. It's very slow. If you want to listen to it on youtube type in **we'll be together by ashley tisdale.**)

_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you in the air, yeah  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere_

Some people say "it'll never happen"  
We're just wasting time  
But good things come when u least expect them  
So, I don't really mind

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So, don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off (oh, oh)

(Oh...)

I can't pretend  
This is a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not and  
I know we're young  
But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop

Somethings are meant to be and they'll be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that, I swear  
l wish it was tonight

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So, don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off

(Oh, yeah)  
I like what's happening to me

(Oh, yeah)  
Nothing else to say (oh)

(Oh, yeah)  
Somebody finally got to me  
Carried me away

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So, don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off (oh, oh)

(La, la, la, la, la)  
(Oh, yeah, yeah)  
(La, la, la, la, la)

(We'll be together)  
(Come whatever)  
(Come whatever)  
(Come whatever) (oh, oh)

I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you

Slowly she walked off stage and to Toshiro with a blush painted on her face. He smiled and picked her up bridel style. A little surprised Momo gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was laughing out of control as he spun her around.

"That was a really great song." Toshiro said as he started to kiss her lips with as much passion as possible. She moaned slightly and smiled against his lips. Momo slowly drew back.

"Want to go home now?" She asked. Toshiro knew what she ment and started tords the door. He reached for it then all of a sudden it flew open. There stood a guy with blond hair and it was all on one side. Momo's eyes got wide as she slamed her head into Toshiro's chest and started to shake. The guy looked down out her shaking body. He didn't get a glimpse of her face but new something was farmilar about her. Toshiro new something was wrong. He gave the guy an icy stare but he didn't notice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay everyone. Thats the first chapter. It might be a while until I update. But I'll try to get it up as fast as possible. Please review


	2. don't touch her

**Previously:**_"Want to go home now?" She asked. Toshiro knew what she ment and started tords the door. He reached for it then all of a sudden it flew open. There stood a guy with blond hair and it was all on one side. Momo's eyes got wide as she slamed her head into Toshiro's chest and started to shake. The guy looked down out her shaking body. He didn't get a glimpse of her face but new something was farmilar about her. Toshiro new something was wrong. He gave the guy an icy stare but he didn't notice. _

Chapter Two

"Do you need something?" Toshiro asked in a tempered voice. The second Momo through her head into him, he knew that this guy was someone he wanted to distance Momo away from. Suddenly the guys attension was thrown at the question.

"No. I just needed to see someone, sir." He answered politly with a bow.

"Well, if you don't have a backstage pass, I will not let you by." Toshiro stung back as icy as possible.

"Listen, I need to see this 'person' right now, so if you'd be so kind to move." The guys voice begain to raise. Momo went to pick her head up in attempt to say something, but was pushed back into his chest by Toshiro.

"I won't move so I think it would be bes..." Toshiro began to say until he was interupted.

"Hey Toshiro, Momo!" Ichigo called as he walked up the stairs with Rukia not far behind.

"I see you already met, Izuru." Rukia said as she ran up to them. Her attension was soon drawn to Momo, who was shaking a bit.

"Toshiro is Momo alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Ya, she's just a little tired thats all." He answered as he tightened his grip on her. Momo slowly rubbed her head a bit deeper in his chest.

"You know this guy?" Toshiro asked a few seconds later after the silience had gotten to him.

"Ya, we met him a few days ago and thought it would be nice if he joined our little group. Five is beter than four." She explained with a smile across her face. Now Toshiro was pissed. Him? Apart of there little group? He would not allow it. And Momo's reaction when she had laid eyes on him didn't help the flow of things for this guy.

"I Need to speak to you Ichigo. Right now. alone." Toshiro demanded.

"So your gay?" Izuru said with a smirk. Toshiro felt his temper rise. Boy, if Momo wasn't in his arms right now, he wasn't sure that he could hold himself from killing that 'Izuru'.

"No, I'm not. But if I were you, I wouldn't be aqusing someone of your own status." Toshiro shot back.

"Okay, enough you two." Rukia said with an angry tone.

"Fine, Toshiro lets go talk outside." Ichigo said as he made his way to the door.

"You can leave Momo with us, Toshiro." Rukia insured him.Toshiro thought for a second then slowly put his head down to her ear.

"Momo, do you want to stay here or come with me?"

"I'll be okay here. Plus It's cold anough in here. Outside must be worse." She winned with a sigh at the end. Toshiro smirked and let her to her feet. Izuru still couldn't see her face cause Toshiro was blocking her from his view.

"Baka, If you were cold you should have said something." Toshiro took of is white jaket and drapped it around Momo's shoulders.

"No, Toshiro. You'll get cold."

"I'm used to cold weather, I like it better without a jaket. Besides you know that your always the one telling me to ware one. With out you I wouldn't even own a jaket, so I'll be fine." He insured her.

"Okay." Toshiro pecked her on the lips and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be right back. Just stay by Rukia." she nodded in responce as he left. Slowly she walked over to Rukia's side. Izuru's eyes widdened when he saw her face and he smiled. '_so, it's her. Know wonder she won't look at me. Maybe I should take this chance again. She's still so sweet and innusent.'_ He thought to himself.

"So Momo, did you sing that new song tonight?" Rukia asked with a smile. Momo blushed with a smile in return of her question.

"Ya" she answered plainly. Izuru couldn't help but smile again at the fact she was the singer on stage. '_This is going to be fun_' He thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What is it Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as he slowly leaned on the side of a car.

"I don't want that guy to come near Momo again. Do I make myself clear?" Toshiro said forcefully as he crossed his arms. Ichigo just stared at him.

"Why?"

"I don't know. All I know is when Momo saw him she started shaking and gripped on to me with all her force." he explained as he looked down at the ground.

"So what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is I think that guy hurt Momo bad before." Silence filled the air around them as Ichigo thought about what Toshiro had just said.

"What I'm saying is if you are hanging out with him, don't ask us to join. I just reasontly got Momo's selfconfidence up and I don't want it back down again"

"Okay." Ichigo said with a sigh. "I just thought, maybe more friends would help you two right now. I mean You did say Momo's been acting strange."

"Yes she has been acting strange this week and the week before."

"has anything new been happening to her? I mean anything wierd?" Ichigo asked out of interest.

"Only nightmares. Thats all right now." Toshiro answered as he closed his eyes. Everything fell silent for a few minutes. Snow started to fall and the wind was getting hard.

"She'll be alright. I mean she has you. And we all know that she's safer than ever with you." Ichigo smirked trying to make his friend feel better.

"I guess. I'm going to go get her and head home, Ichigo. Good night." He relyed as he started to walk to the enterence door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rukia whats your favorite hobbie?" Izuru asked with a sweet smile.

"I like to go out danceing." She replied with a bored look on her face. She wasn't used to standing around and just talking, she liked to do stuff while talking. It was alot more fun and didn't make you fall asleep.

"Danceing. that sounds like fun. Maybe we should go some time. You two, me, Ichigo, and that wierd bratty kid." Izuru offered as he took a quick look at Momo's reaction. If he wanted to get away with this again, he had to play it a little more than usual.

"That sounds great, and his name is Toshiro not brat." Rukia corrected with a wink. Suddenly she felt her mouth get dry. "Hey, you two wait here. I'll be back." Rukia walked down the hall and turned to her right. '_Great, Shirou-chan and Rukia are gone. I don't want to be alone with this guy.' _Momo thought as she covered her mouth a let out a caugh. Izuru watched Rukia leave and then turned his attension to Momo.

"So, you've gotten pretty far in life sence we last met, Momo." He told her waiting for a responce. She just stared at the ground hopeing Toshiro would hurry.

"Still not the talkitive type, are we?" Still he reseved no responce. He started to walk closer to her. Momo backed up and shook her head.

"Go away! Don't come near me!" She sorta screamed but not loud anough for anyone to hear.

"Come on. we can be friends, and if possible more." He said with a small laugh under his breath as he took a few steps closer to her.

"No. I don't want to be friends with you. Just get away from me!" She started to feel tears roll down her eyes. As she closed them to whipe her eyes clean, Izuru took the opertunity to grab her by the hand. She gasped and tried to pull back.

"Stop! Let go!" She screamed as she tried to get out of his grip. He just smiled and pulled her into his arms. She let out a small scream and tried to prie herself out of his grasp.

"Come on, Momo. just relax." He whispered in her eys as he bit it. She started to whimper as she felt his hands go up her shirt. '_Shirou-chan, Shirou-chan, Shirou-chan. Help! Please!'_ Her mind cried out but she couldn't speak. Her whimpers started to get really loud as he went up to her breasts. Suddenly Toshiro slamed the door open as he panted from running up the stairs. He knew he heard his Momo scream. Izuru quickly drew his hands off of Momo. She was shaking out of control and could hardly breath.

"S...Sh...Shiro... Shirou-chan!" She cryed out as she ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her small body. She started to shake even more. Slowly Toshiro ran her hand up and down her backo smooth her.

"I'm back, sorry, I was thursty so I..." Rukia stopped in the middle of what she was saying at the sight of Momo breaking down in Toshiro's arms. "What happe..." She started to say again until she was interupted. Toshiro lifted his gaze to Izuru.

"You... DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MOMO AGAIN! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER LAY A FINGER ON HER!" Toshiro yelled as he pointed his finger straught a Izuru. All he could do was smile at how fast Toshiro's anger rose.

"Whats all the yelling about?" Ichigo asked as he entered the room. Everything went quite for a second, excepted Momo's whimpers.

"What happened to her, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as he and Rukia walked over to them.

"What happened? What happened? That damn bitch just tried to... to I don't know what to call it!" Toshiro screamed as his temper got so much strangth over him he couldn't think clearly.

"What'd he do?" Rukia asked as she ran her hand down Momo's hair.

"He tried to touch her! Thats what!" Toshiro screamed as he pulled Momo closer to him.

"I would never do such a thing!" Izuru yelled back.

"Than why did I catch you about to do it and Why is Momo crying into my chest like she just had someone rape her!?" Toshiro asked with a icy glare in his eyes.

"Maybe because you were trying to rape her." Izuru shot back. That was it. That was all he had to say. Toshiro's eyes started to glow somehow. He took Momo off his chest and pushed her gently to Ichigo and started to walk towards Izuru. Momo watched in horrior as Toshiro approched Izuru. When he reached him Toshiro sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said as Momo, Rukia, and Ichigo were all thinking _'what in the world does he think he's saying.'_ Izuru smirked at what Toshiro had just said.

"Sorry for what?" He asked in a musment.

"Sorry for this." Toshiro said as he landed Izuru in the face as hard as he could possibly hit. Izuru fell half uncoushous to the floor.

"Don't you ever come near Momo again. And don't you ever say that I rapped or did anything of that sort to her or anyone else." Toshiro said as she walked over to Momo and picked her up bridel-style and started towards the door.

"We'll see you two later." Toshiro said as he closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay thats the second chapter and It might be next weekend when I update again, cause I have school tomarrow and I might not have time to write and update then. So I'll try to get into the habbit of writing two chapters each weekend. Well please review and tell me what you think.

I think in the next chapter I'm going to have another concert or maybe I should do the whole next chapter about when they get home and the moring. What do you think? Tell me in your review if you like. Thank you! Bye.


	3. What happened

**Previously**___"Sorry for this." Toshiro said as he landed Izuru in the face as hard as he could possibly hit. Izuru fell half unconscious to the floor._

_"Don't you ever come near Momo again. And don't you ever say that I rapped or did anything of that sort to her or anyone else." Toshiro said as she walked over to Momo and picked her up bridle-style and started towards the door._

_"We'll see you two later." Toshiro said as he closed the door._

---------------------------

Momo berried her face in Toshiro's warm chest as the out side air pierced her skin. Toshiro smiled very slightly. '_She's so pretty. And I love her so much. Stupid bastered, what's wrong with that jerk.'_ He made his way to their car. (A/N: Okay the car is really his but they considerate both of theirs.) He steadily opened the passenger side and sat Momo lightly on the seat. Before closing the door he put his fingers under her chin, raiseing her face to his. He slowly landed a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled slightly earning the same from Toshiro.

"Your okay, right?" He asked as he ran his fingers down the side of her face. Momo slightly nodded her head in response. Carefully Toshiro reached across her small body and buckled the seatbelt. He laid a kiss on her cheek and then closed the door. He then walked over to the other side and placed himself in the car, buckling the seatbelt. Toshiro turned his head to Momo and saw her shiver a bit. With a smirk he reached to the back seat and pulled out a small blanket and brought it up to the front. He unfolded it as he sat it on top of Momo's petite body. Easily he tucked the sides in.

"Shirou-chan, you treat me like a child." She said playfully with a small giggle. Toshiro let out a rare smile and leaned over to her ear. (A/N: Okay this has hardly anything to do with the story but, just so you all know. I have a tendency to go and try to write ear and end up writing eye. So please keep that in mind when you read the rest of the story cause I promise you I'll end up doing it again in the story.)

"Don't you like being treated like a child?" He asked as he nipped at her ear. She giggled a little more before nodding. He pulled his head back up and inserted the key into the admission. (A/N: I think thats what it is.) He turned it and started the car. Momo reached her hand out to turn the radio on. She twisted the knob slowly. And the music started to play.

"Oh, I love this song!" Momo screamed out as she turned it up a little.

"I thought you didn't like country, sweetheart." Momo blushed from what had just called her but tried to hold it back.  
"I don't, I just like this song. It's sweet and sad." She explained. (I made this story so she's alot like me so that's why it says that detail. so most of the stuff about her is like me) Momo then started to sing with it. (A/N: To hear this song go to youtube and type in tear drops on my guitar by taylor swift.)

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

Toshiro pulled up into the drive way of their small house that sat about a quarter of a mile away from the shore line of the beach. He turned off the car and went to Momo's side of the car. Toshiro unbuckled her and picked her up bridle-style. He made his way to the door. Momo slid the keycard through the little slot over the door handle. When the door opened Toshiro, after walking in, kicked in shut. He walk through the kitchen and went to their room. Carefully he sat Momo down.

"You get ready for bed and I'll go warm up the pizza from last night, okay?" He instructed with a question at the end. She nodded and made her way to the dresser at the right of the room. Toshiro walked out the door and went to the fridge. Momo looked through the first drawer. What was she going to ware. She didn't feel like wearing anything in there. She sighed and walked over to the door about to go to the kitchen when she thought of something. She went over to Toshiros' dresser and opened it. She pulled out a white shirt from the middle drawer and then a pair of his boxers with snowflakes on them from the top one. Quickly she put them on and came out of the room about five minutes later. Toshiro still hadn't noticed her. Momo quietly went up behind him and rested her head on his back. He smirked as he twisted around. Then his eyes got wide.

"Momo, what are you wearing?" He asked as he scanned her down head to toe.

"Well, I didn't want to ware my nightgowns tonight so I thought maybe you wouldn't mind if I wore this." She explained as she stared into his eyes. Toshiro bent his head down slightly and kissed her on the lips.

"I don't mind. Lets eat." He whispered in her ear. She giggled with a nod. After dinner Momo and Toshiro went to bed. Momo, as always, laid with her face in the crock of Toshiro's neck and he had his arms around her waist. Toshiro peered over at the clock that read 12:02am before closing his eyes.

The next morning Momo lifted her eyelids with a yawn. She smiled when she saw Toshiro's sleeping face above her. Momo lifted her head up and got in a sitting position as she watched him sleep. With a sigh she got up and got a shower then went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. She jumped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist then she tilted her head back with a giggle.

"Good morning, hun." Toshiro whispered as he buried his face into her hair.

"Good morning, Shirou-chan." She replied as she twisted around and gave him a pick on the check. He then helped her set up the table and sat down to eat. Silence filled the air around them until Toshiro thought of something.

"Momo?"

"Ya." She replied lifting her head up to be greeted by his now serious face. She knew what he was going to ask. "I don't want to talk about it, shirou-chan." She answered before he could even ask.

"Momo, I just want to know what he did to you." Momo shook her head and stood up. Turning her face from Toshiro, she made her way to their bedroom. Toshiro sat there until he heard the door close. He then stood up and walked the dishes over to the sink. _'what now? She's mad. I hope she's okay?'_ Toshiro thought as he washed the last dish. _'Izuru, your going to pay for what you did to her, just wait until she spills.' _Toshiro made his way through the living room and to their bedroom door. Be for opening he put his ear up to the door and listened. His eyes widened when the sounds of her crying filled his ear. He had made her cry. Slowly he opened the door to see Momo sitting on the bed with her face in her hands. He moved towards her and sat next to the shivering body. Toshiro the wrapped her into his arms and pulled her on his lap. After a few seconds he began to rock back and forth to smooth her.

"Momo, I'm sorry, if I knew that the question would have hurt you, I wouldn't of asked about it." Toshiro insured as he ran his fingers threw her hair. Momo snuggled close to him and kept on crying.

"I...I Met him when I was fifteen four years ago. " She began as she lifted her head up to face Toshiro. Momo grabbed Toshiro's hand and started to fiddle with it as she continued. "We became friends and talked during lunch, since we didn't have any classes together. Then a few days later he asked me on a date to the skate park." Momo stopped for a second as tears started to roll down her face. Toshiro frowned and used his free hand to whip them away. "Why the skate park?" He asked her.

"Because I told him that I liked to skate." She squeaked out. Toshiro wanted to hold her tight right now and tell her it was okay. But he couldn't. He needed to know what he was protecting her from. He needed her to get it out of her system. "After that a few days later he asked me if I wanted to go to his house to study. I told him that I was busy that day. The next day he asked again and I said okay." Toshiro's eyes widened. He new where this was going. Just guessing of her few next sentences made him want to kill that guy and bring him back, then kill him again. Then he noticed Momo was shacking very badly. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. "T...Then when I got there, we started to study. While we did he kept on saying wired things to me. About... about" She stopped and gasped for air from crying to hard and then looked at Toshiro. "About my shape and stuff like that. After a few minutes of all of his... sayings I decided to leave cause he was scarying me big time. I went to go out the door and he grabbed my hand. And told me not to leave." Toshiro felt his tempure build up. Momo looked at the ground and took a few minutes to calm herself before continuing her confession. "I told him I had to go but he didn't listen... He... he pulled me to him and tried to put his hand up my skirt." Toshiro's eyes widened. _'He did what? Now that I think about it I can't wait until I see that guy again.' _"I slapped him across the face and... and ran to the door, but it was locked. I turned around and looked for a window but they were all locked too. Then he grabbed me again and tried to rap me but for some odd reason he stopped and looked at the door. I opened my eyes and took the lamp on the table and knocked him out. Then took his keys and unlocked the door." She finished with a few deep breaths. Toshiro sighed and kissed her on the lips a few times and tried to make the last on full of passion but then Momo pulled away.

"Do you want to know the rest?" She asked as she took her finger away from his lips. A little surprised that there was more he nodded. She turned her back to him and leaned herself on him. (A/N: She's still in his lap)

"A few days later I tried to stay away from him and that's when I met Ichigo and Rukia. I didn't tell them any of what happened. We ended up becoming friends and I told them about you and how I was trying to decide to move back to my hometown where you were, cause it hade been about two years since I had seen you or use the money I had saved to go to collage and a lot more. Well after that about four months later, I was walking home and someone pulled me into the ally way. And it was him. I don't remember what happened after that. But when morning came and I opened my eyes pain was all I felt. Burses and cuts were all over my body and it felt like my arm was broken. After that a week later I received an e-mail from him. Saying to be careful where I go because next time I'll have a chance of being pregnant." toshiro wrapped his arms around her figure and rested his head on her shoulder as she finished. "Right after I read that e-mail I called Rukia and Ichigo and told them I was leaving that night and would be back in a few years maybe. They questioned me but I didn't answer. Then I came back here with you." She said as she turned to face him trying to hold back her tears.

"It's okay Momo. He won't touch you again. He'll be lucky if he even lives if he even looks your way." He gave her a reinsuring smile as he kissed her on the lips. Momo quickly deepened it. and pushed Toshiro over as she fell on top of him. Slowly Toshiro took off her shirt as she did the same. They made love with each other after her confession.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there's that chapter. I sorda felt weird writing the middle and end but thats okay It had to be written. I hope you all liked this chapter and please review.


	4. Positive

**Previously**___"It's okay Momo. He won't touch you again. He'll be lucky if he even lives if he even looks your way." He gave her a reinsuring smile as he kissed her on the lips. Momo quickly deepened it. and pushed Toshiro over as she fell on top of him. Slowly Toshiro took off her shirt as she did the same. They made love with each other after her confession._

_-------------------------_

Momo slowly opened her eyes. after a few minutes she lifted her head up. A smile stretched across her face as she stared at her sleeping boyfriend. She then decided to play around with a strand of run away hair placed in his face. Suddenly he mumbled something causing Momo to giggle. A minute or two went by and Momo jumped at the sound of the doorbell echoing through the house. With a groan she crawled out af bed and threw on a light Perl pink robe. Stealing a glance at the clock before exiting the room. It read 3:14 pm. Slowly she scooted her feet on the floor until she was in front of the door. Steadily she opened the door and her eyes widened. She tried to tighten her rob a little with them noticing. Sure enough there stud Rukia and none other than Izuru. Momo was a little shocked. She thought Toshiro had taken care of this. Thinking of Toshiro, she turned her gaze to Izuru's cheek that Toshiro had hit. It was cherry red and had a purple like color mixed in.

"Good afternoon, Momo." Izuru said with a smirk. It made her tense up a bit and found herself in the possession where she could not speak.

"Have you been asleep all this time? You know that's bad for you, Momo." rukia stated as she noticed Momo's droopy eyes and missed up hair. Momo gave her a faint smile.

"It was just today and I was awake for about three hours this morning."

"Is Toshiro awake?" Rukia asked. Izuru ignored the stupid question until the answer he wanted came out.

"No, he's still sleeping."

"Well, I think you might want to wake him up."

"Why?"

"Cause, he works on Mondays', right? And it's 4: 20." Rukia pointed out.

"No, I just checked my alarm clock. It's 3:14."

"Your alarm clocks one hour off, remember?"

"Oh No!" Momo yelled as she ran into the house then stopped and turned around. "You two can come in." She ran into hers and Toshiro's room. Rukia and Izuru walked inside and sat on the couch.

"Toshiro! Your going to be late!" She yelled as she shook his shoulder lightly. His eyes finally fluttered opened. He gave out a moan and sat up, pulling Momo into his arms.

"Your going to be late." She whispered into his chest as he bent his head down and kissed Momo's neck.

"Don't worry. One day won't hurt anything." He said as he started to rock back and forth.

"Rukia's here."

"Oh, then I guess you better get out there." He said with a chuckle

"I don't want to. Izuru's with her." Momo said as she felt his grip tighten after her words. Toshiro growled as he stud up. "I'll take care of it, unless you think you'll be okay."

"I think I can handle it, Shiro-chan."

"Okay, but if anything happens, I want you to call me. And if Rukia leaves you in a room by yourse... wait what am I saying. I'm going to stay here until he leaves." Toshiro corrected himself as he made his way to the dresser. Momo ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You can't!"

"Why?"

"Because money's tight right now, even though I'm a singer. I promise I can take care of myself." Momo pleaded as he voice began to Loudon. With a sigh Toshiro turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fine. But if he tries something I want you to beat him with the nearest thing." Toshiro started to think and then reminded himself of the last thing he told her something like that and what she did. "And Momo?"

"Yes?"

"When I say beat him with the nearest thing. That doesn't mean take the newspaper and roll it up and use that. Okay." He couldn't help but smirk at how funny that sounded.

"Shiro-chan that's mean! I didn't want to hurt the monkey!" She pouted as she crossed her arms. With a chuckle, Toshiro kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to get ready for work. Go talk with Rukia and be careful."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." With that she kissed him quick and walked out the door. Momo walked out of hers and Toshiro's room and sat on the loveseat, away from the couch.

"Momo, when is your next concert?" Rukia asked. Momo looked up at her. She didn't want to answer. She didn't want Izuru to know or show up but she had to answer.

"Tomorrow." Was all she was able to squeak out with a sigh. Rukia looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You don't seem like yourself. Your never this quite. And your so calm and relaxed. Your usually jumping off the sealing. Toshiro even has trouble holding you down most of the time." Rukia explained. She noticed Momo was staring at her bedroom door. Only looking over at her every few minutes.

"Why do you keep looking at the door?" Izuru asked in an interested voice. Momo snapped out of her gaze and faced him. There eyes met and she felt frozen again. His eyes were filled with hatred. It scared the crap out of her. After no response he went on.

"Do you think your better than others? Is that why you won't speak to me?" He questioned.

_'Where did he come up with that? Momo always thinks people are better than her not the other way.'_ Rukia asked herself as she stared at her two friends. Izuru stud up and walked up to her. Momo shot up out of her seat. She went to back up and fell over the chair. Izuru smiled and went back to his seat.

"How stupid, your afraid." Izuru said as he closed his eyes.

"Well, she should be afraid of you." Toshiro stated as he shot Izuru an icy glare. He bent down and picked Momo up bridle-style and sat her on the couch. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and headed towards the door.

"Momo, remember what I said." He informed as he opened the door and left. Momo looked at the front door and nodded even though he had already left. Now she was left with him and Rukia.

"Momo?" Rukia broke the silence. Momo turned her head to her friend.

"Yes"

"Have you gotten the results of that test, yet?"

"No." She responded simply as she put her head down.

"Do you think it's positive?" Rukia asked. With that question Izuru was snapped into the conversation.

"I don't know." She smiled slightly as she messed with her fingers. Rukia smiled and asked her final question on that subject.

"Do you want it to be positive?"

"In a way I do. I would be great and then there's a point when I think it's to early." Momo explained.

"What are you two talking about?" Izuru interrupted there conversation. Rukia looked at Momo. Trying to see if she could tell. Sadly she couldn't tell. With a sigh she closed her eyes.

"It's nothing"

"It's something." Izuru shot back at her. Then the phone rang. Momo stood up and walked into the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered as the person greeted her on the other end.

"We were just talking about that." Momo said into the mouthpiece. Rukia heard and directed her attention to the phone call.

"Okay. Thank you very much. Bye" With that Momo hung up the phone. She didn't know if she was supposed to be happy or sad. Was this what she wanted or not? After a few minutes of thinking she walked into the living room.

"So?" rukia asked in a cheerful voice. Izuru sat there confused and had his eyes on Momo. Slowly Momo smiled and Rukia screamed.

"That's so cool, Momo!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around Momo. She noticed Momo wasn't acting excited and released her. A concerned look was plastered on Rukias' face. Momo began to shake and tears were rolling down her face.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked as she hugged her friend.

"I don't know." Was all she could squeak out before she started to cry harder. Rukia led her over to the couch and made her sit down in her spot.

"Hang on. I'll be right back." Rukia said as she made her way to the kitchen. Izuru watched as Momo whipped her tears away with her sleeves. He smiled a bit waiting for her to notice that she was sitting right next to him.

"You too hang on a second. I have to get something out the car. Oh and Momo, I just called Toshiro. He's on his way. But I didn't tell him about you know what." Rukia explained as she walked out the door. Izuru stood up and made his way to the exit. He reached for the handle and flipped the lock. Suddenly Momo went quiet as she heard the click. She turned her head to the man at the door. He laughed. It made Momo shiver as she stood up.

"What are you doing?" Momo shivered as she backed up. Trying to feel for the door knob to her room. Izuru started to approach her.

--------------------------------------------------------

Okay. I've decided to leave a cliff hanger. I'm going to try to make another chapter this weekend or maybe a oneshot.


	5. Confession

**Previously: **_"You too hang on a second. I have to get something out the car. Oh and Momo, I just called Toshiro. He's on his way. But I didn't tell him about you know what." Rukia explained as she walked out the door. Izuru stood up and made his way to the exit. He reached for the handle and flipped the lock. Suddenly Momo went quiet as she heard the click. She turned her head to the man at the door. He laughed. It made Momo shiver as she stood up._

_"What are you doing?" Momo shivered as she backed up. Trying to feel for the door knob to her room. Izuru started to approach her._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Momo, what's wrong? I just want to talk." Izuru smiled under his breath.

"Then stop walking closer and talk from where you are!" Momo screamed as tear after tear rolled down her face. Her trembling fingers finally made contact with the door knob of her room. Momo placed her hand on it ready to open if he didn't stop. But surprisingly, Izuru stopped in his own foot steps. Everything was silent for a while until something came into Momo's mind.

"How'd you get Rukia to trust you again?" Momo whispered as she stared at the floor, still watching him from the corner of her eye. His smile widened.

"So, your talking to me?" He asked in amassment. Momo shot her gaze back up at him, making sure he wasn't going to try something.

"Just answer my question!" Momo scolded with a stern face even though she was still shaking out of her mind.

"I Just told them I had a little to much to drink that night and I didn't mean to come on to you and say thoughs things to your boyfriend. Smart, wasn't it?" Momo was shocked. They believed him? How could they? "And I was just wondering if you missed your home town. Do you?" He asked.

" A little. Why?" She answered with her own question. She didn't like this conversation. There was something about this pacific topic, but what? She wanted to run into the room and lock the door, but her body wouldn't move.

"Cause, I'm going back and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." He answered. _'What? He can't be serious. Does he think I would say yes? He must know the answer, then why would he ask such a stupid question?' _Momo thought staring at the ensign man before her.

"No. I refuse to go with you. I might miss my home town a bit, but this is my home now and I'm not leaving!" She started to twist this door knob slowly so he wouldn't notice. Sadly he did. Izuru ran at her. Momo quickly opened the door and ran in. She slammed the door shut and sat against it. She had forgotten that the lock had broke a few days ago. Leaving in a horrible state. She heard a clunk against the door and felt it hit the door. It took all her strength to keep the door shut. Then the window caught her eye. It was opened. Toshiro must had opened it before he had left, he usually did. It drove her nuts most of the time, but right now she was glad her hadn't listened to her in that matter. If she did climb out the window and ran straight, she would be running towards the ocean. That wouldn't be smart. But to run around the house to the front, he could meet her at the front door, which wouldn't be good either. But one thing was certain, she better decide what to do fast cause she couldn't hold the door much longer. He was to strong.

---------------------------

Rukia stood out side the front door, waiting for Toshiro to come up the drive way. She was frantic. The door was locked and Momo was in there with Izuru, who she was frightened by. Rukia new that if something happened to Momo, Toshiro would have her head big time. She was nearly jumping up and down with fear. Suddenly a car drove up and Rukia ran over to it. Toshiro stepped out of the car. When Rukia ran up to him Toshiro felt something in the pit of his stomach. Why wasn't Momo with Rukia? And where was Izuru?  
"Toshiro, I went to get something out of my car and I went to go back in and the door was locked and, and" Rukia stuttered. Toshiro's eye's widened as he ran to the door and tried to open it. Sure enough, It was locked.

"Damn it! I should have token my spare key! Toshiro your so stupid!" He scolded himself until he remembered the window. He ran around back.

-----------------------

"Momo, open the door!" Izuru yelled from the other side.

"No! Go away!" Momo whined as she started to cry. She wasn't strong enough. She had to take a chance and get out the window. Taking a deep breath she pushed her back against the door as she raised herself up. Momo stared at the destination and took another deep breath. She plunged for the window, letting go of the door. Izuru fell as the door suddenly opened. He stood up and ran after her but she was at the window already. Momo, without thinking of how far up it was, jumped. She closed her eyes ready to fall, but surprisingly didn't. Momo opened her eyes to see Toshiro holding her in his embrace. Snuggling into his chest, she began to cry.

"Momo are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Toshiro questioned as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I...I'm o...okay." She stated as she tried to catch her breath. Izuru stared at the two from the window for a second then returned to the living room. There was a window in there and he climbed out it.

The next few hours flew by quit fast. Toshiro had told Rukia that she needed to leave until tomorrow. While Momo put on one of her nightgowns, which was Perl white with fluffy pink lace around the top and bottom. It reached an inch above mid-thigh.

Momo slowly walked into the living where her boyfriend was. She stopped and watched him from behind for a while. Was he mad? Was all that crossed her mind. The fact that he hadn't noticed her entering the room was a sign that something was wrong. She gradually walked up to Toshiro and stood in front of him. Looking up, he smiled at her. He put his arms out and she crawled in his lap. Resting his chin one her head, Toshiro began to rock her back and forth soothingly. Momo's eyes began to slowly close. Before they had closed all the way, she felt herself being lifted up. Toshiro walked into there room holding Momo bridle-style. Easily he laid Momo under the blankets. Then laid down beside her.

"Shirou-chan?" Momo whispered a few minutes later.

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it Momo?" He asked turning to face her. He lifted his hand and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

'Do you remember that test you took me to take?" Momo asked. Toshiro smiled with a nod.

"The pregnancy one?" Now she nodded.

"It was positive." She whispered under her breath. she looked up to see a shocked Toshiro staring at her. A few seconds later he smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"That's great, right? I mean you love kids." Toshiro stroked through her hair lovingly.

"But, won't that be hard? Everything that's going on migh..."

"Will be over before you give birth so don't worry." Toshiro insured as he kissed her on the lips. Momo smiled up at him. She snuggled into his chest after a bit. Toshiro smiled back at her.

"So if it's a girl what do you want to name it?" he asked.

"Ummm... Jenna. and if it's a boy I want to name it after you." She answered.

"That's great. I love you Momo."  
"I love you Toshiro."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know this chapter wasn't that great and I think in the next chapter at the concert I'm going to make it either a kidnapping or a huge fight. But I can't decide. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEW!


	6. authors note

_**Hi everyone. I'm so sorry for your wait on this story. I have some news. I have a way better Idea for a story. one that can take everyones hearts away with it. so I have no choice but to wrap this story up. But I need your opinion. Should I wrap it up in three chapters or two. Or would you rather me wait on this story until the story I have in mind is over and then come back to it? I am so sorry for all of you who like this story and I know this is not very nice of me. I apoligize and I know the story I'm going to be writing instead will make up for this big time. Once again I am super sorry! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO! **_


	7. Duet

**Previously: **_"Do you remember that test you took me to take?" Momo asked. Toshiro smiled with a nod._

_"The pregnancy one?" Now she nodded._

_"It was positive." She whispered under her breath. she looked up to see a shocked Toshiro staring at her. A few seconds later he smiled and pulled her into his arms._

_"That's great, right? I mean you love kids." Toshiro stroked through her hair lovingly. _

_"But, won't that be hard? Everything that's going on migh..." _

_"Will be over before you give birth so don't worry." Toshiro insured as he kissed her on the lips. Momo smiled up at him. She snuggled into his chest after a bit. Toshiro smiled back at her._

_"So if it's a girl what do you want to name it?" he asked._

_"Ummm... Jenna. and if it's a boy I want to name it after you." She answered._

_"That's great. I love you Momo."  
"I love you Toshiro."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky began to fill with darkness and thunder waved through the air. Rain came down hard on the roof and made loud rolling sounds. Toshiro slowly opened his eyes. Momo was still snuzzled into his chest. With a sigh he looked over at the alarm clock. It read 5:47 am. In a few moments Momo would wake up from the storm. She always did. A few minutes past and Toshiro started to stroke through Momo's hair. Suddenly a loud rore came from out side and Momo jumped up. Toshiro quickly pulled her into his embrass and rocked back and forth. She hated storms so much. The clash of thunder filled the air as Momo burried her face into Toshiro's chest.

"Are you okay, Momo?" Toshiro asked as he layed a kiss on her forhead. She nodded in responce. She looked up at him with a smile. A couple minutes passed by, while Toshiro held is most prized posession in his arms. suddenly Toshiro heard a giggle. He looked down at Momo, confusion writen all over his face.

"What?" He asked softly, stroking his hands through her hair once more.

"Nothing, I was just remembering something from a long time ago." She whispered as she snuggled into the crease of his neck. Toshiro only smirked and pulled her closer.

"What was it?" Momo giggled at his interest in her thoughts.

"You."

"And that's funny how?" Toshiro asked as he rased an eyebrow at her. She only laughed and started to play with his fingers.

"You were so much smaller, I thought you were never going to grow." She smiled at him after her statment, as if she was teaseing him.

"Is that so." Toshiro moved his fingers down to her sides and squeezed the flesh under his fingers. Momo bursted out in laughter almost falling backwords, but Toshiro had caught her before that.

"take it easy Momo, or you'll hurt the baby." toshiro taunted.

"It's your fault!" She wined as she leaned back on him. "I want to walk on the beach, Shirou-chan." Toshiro smirked and kissed her neck.

"It's raining."

"No, it's sprinkeling now, please!" Momo begged looking into his eyes with a pout. He only chuckled.

"Fine, go get ready" Momo smiled and jumped out of bed.

A few minutes later momo ran out from the bathroom in a white dress that reached a bit above the knee and was fairly tight.

"Let's go!" She screamed about to run out the door until Toshiro caught her. A smile played across her lips as she felt his on her neck. She leaned her head to the side giving Tosiro more room. He niped her slightly and she moaned. "Shirou-chan I want to go to the beach! We can do this later!" She wined trying to get out of his grasp.

"Look out the window it's raining hard again." Toshiro said as he made his way to her shoulder . He eased the sleaves down her arms. Then started to lick and kiss the newly found skin. Momo leaned her head back on his shoulder and sighed.

"fine" was what she squeaked out before being picked up and thrown on the bed. Toshiro climbed on top of her and kissed her pasionitly on the lips. He slowly crept his hands behind her and unzipped her dress. Momo moaned as Toshiro nipped her ear and he slid the dress down her body.

-------------

The phone began to ring. Momo shift slightly and looked at the cook. _'only 6:54 in the after noon.' _she thought as she closed her eyes. Then she screamed. Toshiro junped up and pulled her into his arms.

"whats wrong?" He asked her in confusion.

"It's 6:54! The concert starts at 7:20!" she screamed as she jumped out of bed. She made her way to the small dress she had piked out the day before. It was perl-pink with a slit up the right leg ending at mid-thigh. Dimands traced the slit zig-zaging down. It had straps that fluffed out slightly. She picked it up and ran into the bathroom. Toshiro made his way out of bed and started to get ready. about 20 minutes later Momo came out of the bath room and approuched her boyfriend, who had been waiting for her the whole time. Toshiro picked her up bridel-style.

"you know you take forever to get ready." Toshiro whspered into her ear. Momo sighed and looked into his eyes.

"I'm a girl, what do you exspect?" Momo answered with a giggle. Toshiro kissed her forhead and checkled.

"We have 10 minutes. lets go" Toshiro walked out the door and locked it. Making his way to the ar, he sat Momo down quickly and facend the seat belt. He climbed in and started to drive.

"Faster, Shirou-chan!" Momo screamed as she sat at the edge of her seat. Toshiro turned a sharp corner causing Momo to squeak as she fell back.

"I'm trying, Babe." Toshiro insured irritatedly as he turned again. Momo held on to the dash as Toshiro turned every corner.

"Shirou-chan! Your killing me!" Momo screamed as she felt Toshiro slam the breaks. She closed her eyes as she felt her head jerk forward. After a bit she reopened them. Toshiro's hand was on her forehead keeping her from hitting the window.

"Some seatbelts. We need to get them replaced." Toshiro chuckled. He undid his and reached across Momo and undid her seatbelt. Momo giggled as Toshiro leaned over and kissed her cheek. They both climbed out and quickly made their way through the back door hand in hand.

"Momo! Finally! Do you know how late you are?" Rukia yelled running up to her friend. People ran Around Momo, putting make-up on her as some fixed her hair.

"Sorry. I woke up about thirty minutes ago." She explained as she smiled slightly.

"That's enough; go on your daily routines." Rukia instructed the make-up and hair workers. "Momo, you need not to sleep all day. It's bad for you." Rukia advised as she shook her head slightly.

"I know. It's just with all the stress and now there's a baby coming into the picture, it's just hard." Momo whined. Rukia sighed and nodded her head. "Understood"

"When do I enter the stage?" Momo asked, running her fingers through the pieces of hair that lay in her face.

"You've got five minutes." Rukia answered. "But we have a slight problem."

"What?" Momo asked.

"Jason, your partner in this song, wasn't able to attend." Rukia let out the bad news.

"What? You have a back up right? Or someone to replace him? I can't do this song on my own." Momo paniced slightly.

"Well, we didn't have a back up, but I told them that Toshiro would sing with you."

"What?"

"He's good isn't he?" Rukia asked with a smile.

"Yes. But what if he doesn't want to..." Momo bagan until she was interrupted.

"He will. Don't worry so much." Rukia waved her hands back and fourth. "Besides, we already talked to him about it."

"When did you..." Momo started again but was interrupted.

"When you were getting ready, I had called him." Rukia explained.

"OKAY! SORRY FOR THE WAIT YOU ALL BUT NOW THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START! SADLY JASON WASN'T ABLE TO MAKE IT!" The anouncer anounced. Everyone 'aww'ed sadly at the last statment. "BUT, MOMO'S BOYFRIEND HAS AGREED TO TAKE THE PART IN THE SONG!" Everyone perked up in an instant.

"Guess you better get over there." rukia said with a smile as she pushed her friend along. With a nod Momo ran over to her posission. Across the stage Toshiro smiled twords her, which she returned it.

"NOW WELCOME TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA AND MOMO HINAMORI!" The crowd let everything go as the couple walked out of opisite sides. (The song's name is: When you look me in the eyes)

**Toshiro: **If the heart is always searchin'  
Can you ever find a home  
**Momo:** I've been lookin' for that someone  
I'll never make it on my own  
**Toshiro:** Dreams can't take the place of lovin' you  
**Momo:** There's got to be a million reasons why it's true

**Both (mostly can here momo):**

When you look me in the eyes  
Tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me I the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

**Toshiro:** How long will I be waiting to become a better man  
**Momo:** I'm gonna tell you that I love you in the best way that I can  
**Toshiro: **I can't take a day without you here  
**Momo: **You're the light that makes my darkness disappear

**both (mostly can here momo):**

When you look me in the eyes  
Tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me I the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

**Momo: **everyday I start to realize  
**Toshiro: **I can reach my tomorrow I can hold my head up high  
**Momo: **And it's all because you're by my side

**Momo: **When you look me in the eyes  
Tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me I the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

**Toshiro:** When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

**both (mostly can here momo):**

When you look me in the eyes  
Tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me I the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

-----------------------------------------

OKAY! THATS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! I JUST HAVE TO SAY I'M TRULY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. proposal

_Previously: __"NOW WELCOME TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA AND MOMO HINAMORI!" The crowd let everything go as the couple walked out of __opposite__ sides. (The song's name is: When you look me in the eyes) _

_And then they sing._

_---_

The crowd had gotten louder in seconds. Toshiro let out a sigh and put his arm around Momo's waist as he razed a hand up to thank everyone. Momo giggled slightly as she waved to all her fans.

"Thank you all! I have two more songs for you all tonight! I hope you enjoy them! I'll be back a few minutes!" Momo announced about to turn around before she felt Toshiro grab her arm. Momo stared at him in confusion as she turned her body to face him. Toshiro used his free hand to fiddle around with the mike until it was turned on. (A/N: It's one of thoughs head set mikes and I know you have to be in the control panel thingy to turn it on, but too bad, not in this story) Taking a second look at all the people, he reached into his pocket. Everyone went quite and Momo just stared, eyeing every move he made. Her heart started to pound against her chest. She felt like she could hardly breathe.

"Momo?" Toshiro broke the silence as slight whispers filled the crowd.

"Y…yes" Was all she could say at that second. Toshiro smiled softly at her before lowering himself until he was on one knee. Momo felt a slight pain in the back of her throat as she tried not to cry. Toshiro pulled a small box out of his pocket. People in the crowd began to bring cameras' out. Flashes were visible in the corner of their eyes.

"Momo… Momo Hinamori, will you marry me?" Toshiro asked as he opened the lid of the small box. In the middle of this small case was a gorgeous ring made of white gold. A flower made up of small pink and white demands lay in dead center of the priceless ring. A few smaller demands traced the outer part of the ring. Momo felt a few stray tears that had gotten away from her run down her cheeks. The crowd stopped with the pictures waiting for the answer.

"Y...yes. Of course." She cried out as she jumped into his arms nearly enough to knock him over. A smirk plastered across his face as he embraced her small shaking figure. The crowd cheered and 'aww'ed as the couple sat on the stage in an embrace. Toshiro stroked Momo's back as she cried harder and harder.

"Momo, calm down." Toshiro whispered as he laid a kiss on her salty cheek. Momo sniffled a few times and lifted her head off his shoulder. She smiled sweetly at him as a few more whimpers escaped her. Toshiro just chuckled at her childness and whipped her tears away with his fingers. "You can be so childish sometimes." He whispered earning himself a pout. He just smiled at her small gesture and stood up with her in his arms. He carried her backstage and set her down, allowing the make-up people to fix her messed up make-up.

After the concert ended, Momo made her way back to her dressing room. Closing the door she turned around to the closet humming a soft tune. She opened the doors. She took out a blue dress shirt with sky blue flowers trailing the bottom part, along with a white skirt that reached mid-thigh and flared out a bit at the bottom. A bit after she changed, she sat down at the small vanity in the corner and started to wash the glitter off the sides of her face. Then the door cracked open slightly. Momo turned her head and stared.

"Shirou-chan?" Momo questioned tilting her head a bit to see who was at the door.

---

Toshiro stood at the entrance of the backstage doors, leaning his back on the wall, waiting for Momo to come from the dressing room.

"Toshiro!" Rukia screamed, running up to him. "What a great time to propose! On stage! During a concert! If we knew you were going to do that we would have made people pay extra to see it!" Rukia joked with her arms crossed and a smile. Toshiro just turned his head to show he was paying attention. Then something else caught his attention. A mother and a little girl were trying to get past the security guard and they had passes in their hands. Toshiro pushed himself off the wall and walked over to them. Rukia followed.

"What's going on?" Toshiro asked as he approached the problem. The security guard turned to Face Toshiro.

"Mr. Hitsugaya, these two claim to have backstage passes but they have to be fake. We only sold two and one has already been let through." The guard explained.

"They look real to me. Did you check the number on the back? The two that were sold had the numbers 0514 and 0515, right?" Toshiro asked as he reached for the passes. Flipping them over he eyed them. When he finally found the numbers, he pointed them out to the guard.

"Then, the other one was a fake?" Rukia questioned with a surprised look on her face.

"The other one had a number too." The guard assured Toshiro. Toshiro thought for a second and looked back to the guard.

"You know. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" Toshiro questioned as he glared the guy down until he showed a sign of fear.

"Yes. This is my first day." The guard answered quite quickly. Toshiro only smirked and held his hand out. The guard looked at him with confusion.

"I need your ID. If you do work here now you should have one. And last time I checked Hikaru had today's shift." Toshiro insured waiting for the ID. The guard smirked and reached into his pocket.

"Rukia, go check on Momo." Toshiro instructed waiting for the guard to show some Identification. Rukia nodded about to turn around until a shot of a gun was heard and there was a whole in the wall. Rukia and Toshiro looked at the guard who held a gun in the hand that was reaching into his pocket.

"I don't think you should go check on her. She's just fine." He said with a chuckle. Toshiro stared a bit passed the guard. The mother and child were still standing there in shock. He stared into the mothers eyes, trying to find away to instructed her to back up and leave, since the guard had forgotten about them. After a few seconds she got the message and left. Luckily, without the guard noticing.

"Who are you working with?" Toshiro asked showing no fear in his voice or posture at the moment.

"You are not in the possession to be questioning me." The guard answered with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I asked you a question now answer me! Who's in there with my Momo?!" Toshiro raised his voice with a stricken look on his face.

---

"Shirou-chan, is that you?" Momo questioned as she stood up and started to walk to the door. "Shirou-chan, this isn't funny, answer me." A figure stepped through the door and Momo froze as she felt her breath get caught in her throat.

"Hello, Momo." The figure said with a smirk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY THAT'S THE SEVENTH CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. nearest thing

_Previously: __"Who are you working with?" Toshiro asked showing no fear in his voice or posture at the moment. _

_"You are not in the possession to be questioning me." The guard answered with a smirk plastered on his face. _

_"I asked you a question now answer me! Who's in there with my Momo?!" Toshiro raised his voice with a stricken look on his face. _

_---_

"Shirou-chan, is that you?" Momo questioned as she stood up and started to walk to the door. "Shirou-chan, this isn't funny, answer me." A figure stepped through the door and Momo froze as she felt her breath get caught in her throat.

"Hello, Momo." The figure said with a smirk.

"Izuru, what are you doing here?" Momo questioned lamely as she backed up slowly. Izuru only chuckled slightly as he approached her.

"I came for you, Momo. Don't you want to come with me?" Izuru questioned putting his hand out. "You can come calmly or I can use force. Whichever you want, I have to insure you though, Toshiro won't be interfering this time." Izuru told her with a slit smile on his face. Momo shivered slightly at his expression. In the corner of her eye there was the little stool she used for the vanity. Then a memory from a few days ago replayed in her head.

_"Because money's tight right now, even though I'm a singer. I promise I can take care of myself." Momo pleaded as he voice began to Loudon. With a sigh Toshiro turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"Fine. But if he tries something I want you to beat him with the nearest thing." Toshiro started to think and then reminded himself of the last thing he told her something l__ike that and what she did. "And __Momo?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"When I say beat him with the nearest thing. That doesn't mean take the newspaper and roll it up and use that. Okay." He couldn't help bu__t smirk at how funny that sounded._

Momo closed her eyes and breathed in and out real quickly. And then started to back up again but going a bit to the side as she did. Izuru didn't notice what she was planning and just played along with her silliness. After she was about five inches away from the stool, she thought about how she was going to pick it up without him taking the moment to grab her hand. Izuru started to come closer when he noticed she couldn't back up anymore. Momo's eye shot up to the door.

"Shirou-chan!" Momo yelled happily looking over at the door. Izuru turned around to see nothing in the door way. He turned his head back towards Momo. When he turned his head he felt his head get heavy and he fell to the ground. Momo dropped the bench and started to cry as she ran out the door.

---

"Answer me!" Toshiro Shouted getting restless. Rukia closed her eyes at all the commotion. Suddenly Toshiro felt someone wrap their arms around his waist from the back. He turned his head slightly and gave out a sigh of relief. Momo cried into his back as he held her hands from the front as her body stayed in the back. Rukia opened her eyes and also let out a sigh of relief as well.

"To…Shirou-chan, I...Izuru's here." Momo sobbed as she snuggled her face into his back. Toshiro wasn't the least shocked that he had something to do with this. Heavy breathing came from behind the three of them. Toshiro turned is head to see Izuru behind them. Blood ran down the right side of his head. He was supporting himself with the side of the wall. Momo's grip on Toshiro tightened as her whimpers got louder. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her small body and held onto her tight as well. Izuru started to laugh hysterically as he started to walk towards Momo and Toshiro.

"Momo, that wasn't very nice now, was it?" Izuru question with a lopsided smile. Toshiro felt his teeth grained together. He stepped in front of Momo as Izuru got closer. "I gave you an option and I guess you have chosen force." Momo closed her eyes and started to cry harder.

"Momo, don't get all worked up. He won't touch you, I'm here." Toshiro soothed. Izuru came up to Toshiro and reached for Momo's hair. Toshiro Put his leg out to the side and slid it across to the other side, tripping Izuru. He fell down and just started laughing again as he stood up once more.

"Try something like that again and you won't live to see another day." Izuru threatened. He grabbed Momo's arm as she gave out a small squeak. Toshiro grabbed Izuru's arm and twisted it as far as he could force it and through him backwards. Izuru let out a small scream from the pain of his arm. "I warned you, Toshiro Hitsugaya." Izuru reminded. His hand rose from the side and made a gun shape. He pretended it was shooting Toshiro. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at his childness. Momo's eyes shot open as she realized what he was doing. She swung her head around to the man behind them. He put the gun up and aimed it towards Toshiro's head about to shoot.

"SHIROU-CHAN!" Momo cried out as she grabbed his arm and rammed her head into it. Toshiro turned his head and saw what caused Momo's scream. He closed his eyes as a gunshot was heard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY THE EIGHTH CHAPTER! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY! I KNOW MOST OF YOU MIGHT WANT TO KILL ME RIGHT NOW FOR THAT. WELL PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. the gun shot and meteor showers

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, and for this chapter, read the first few sentences and you'll know what I'm apologizing for when i say "this chapter". **

_Previously: "SHIROU-CHAN!" Momo cried out as she grabbed his arm and rammed her head into it. Toshiro turned his head and saw what caused Momo's scream. He closed his eyes as a gunshot was heard. _

_------_

In a split second pain pierced Toshiro's whole body. The sounds around him began to blur, he could hardly make out the words around him. He fell to one knee holding the wound on his right shoulder. Momo started to become hysterical and was gasping for air. She fell down beside him still holding on to his left arm. Her vision was being blocked by the tears in her eyes. Toshiro began to breath heavier. Momo started to cough from lack of breath. Toshiro unsteadily leaned down with what strength he had left and kissed her on the head in order to calm her. He noticed how worked up she was getting and if he didn't calm her down she could loose the baby from the blood pressure raising to high. _**A/N: i don't know if that's true, all I know is I asked my grandma if you could loose a baby from getting to worked up, but I don't know if it's because of the blood pressure, so what ever.) **_After a few seconds Momo turned her gazed to the man with the gun. He was getting ready to shot again. He didn't though, Momo assumed maybe it was because she was sitting with Toshiro and the guy wasn't that good of aimer due to the fact his shot was pretty far of Corse from it's true target the first time. She then peaked over the side of Toshiros' shoulder. Izuru was walking closer to them with that stupid smirk he had. Momo started to whimper a bit more as she ducked her head back down and placed it in the crock of Toshiros' neck. Toshiro noticed the footsteps coming closer and closer, he pulled Momo closer even though it sent shocks of pain through his body.

Rukia watched as Izuru approached them. She tried to think of some way to help, but how? She wasn't very strong but there had to be some way to help. Then something hit her. If she could just grab him from the back she might be able to do something and even she knew that guy with the gun wouldn't shoot cause he might miss her. After a deep breath she ran up to Izuru and wrapped her arms around his neck from the back. He struggled at first to analyzed what had just tooken place. When he maintained his realization, he reached up and grabbed her arms about to swing her over his shoulder until she placed on of her legs in between his and wrapped it around one of them. She pulled her leg back with his still entwined causing him to fall to the ground. She sat on his back and put his hands behind his body. She let out a small sigh, not knowing she could do that. The trigger to a gun was heard as she turned her head in that guys direction. He had a smirk on knowing he couldn't miss her if he shot.

Momo turned her gaze over to Rukia and the guy with the gun. She wanted to run over to Rukia and help her, to jump in front. But Toshiro knew of her little plain and held her as firmly as he could in his good arm. He wasn't going to let her leave him again. Like she did a few years ago. _**(A/N: Don't understand? read third chapter.) **_He was about to shot when something had stopped him.

"Sir, drop the gun. We have you surrounded." A voice came from behind. Toshiro and Momo looked over towards the police. Momo smiled slightly as she started to cry again. The guy dropped the gun in defeat and stood there as they came and took him and Izuru away. Rukia ran up to Momo and Toshiro. The police had called an ambulance the second they had tooken the other two away. Toshiro started to breath slightly header. Momo looked up at him.

"Shirou-chan? A...are you o...okay?" She questioned in a panic. Toshiro began to cough really bad and was shaking horribly. Momo wrapped her arms around him and started to panic even more when he didn't answer. Rukia tried to pry Momo off him so he could have better access to air but she wouldn't budge. After a few minutes his eyes had closed and He was motionless, still breathing but hardly. The ambulance arrived a few minutes after this had tooken place and rushed him to the hospital.

--------

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

Momo was sitting in the living room watching some movie waiting for Toshiro to get home from work. It had been three weeks since the whole incident had happened. During this time Izuru went to court and was charged for his action. He was sent to prison for years to come. Toshiro had to stay in the hospital for a week and then was released, But still wasn't allowed to do much. Today was his second day of being able to leave and go to work. Momo had to have a check up after the whole thing was over in order to see if she had harmed the baby in anyway, which she hadn't. The clock struck eight. after a few more minutes he should arrive home.

Toshiro walked through the door and closed it behind him. Before he could even make it to the living room Momo jumped into his arms as if she hadn't seen him in months. He embraced her and kissed her on the cheek before carrying her to the couch and sitting down with her in his lap. After a few minutes of silence, Momo noticed flashing outside the window. Her head shot up from the crock of Toshiro's neck before she got up and walked over to the window. She pulled the curtains to the side and gasped as her gaze met with what was out there.

"Shirou-chan! Come on, we have to go outside!" Momo said excitedly. Not giving Toshiro anytime to question her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. When they had excited Toshiro looked up and realized what had gotten Momo so excited. Meteors flew through the sky, one after one, with there golden tails dragging behind. He smiled as Momo giggled with happiness.

"Wait here, Momo, I'll be right back." Toshiro instructed as he turned around and went into the house. Momo nodded and just watched as the meteors went by. Toshiro came back out with a blanket over his shoulder and picked Momo up bridle style.

"I don't think we got to go to the beach because of the rain did we?" Toshiro joked. Momo just giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He started to walk down the stairs and towards the beach.

When they arrived to the location they were headed towards, Toshiro put Momo down and unfolded the blanket. With that he waved it out and held the ends as it fell to the ground flat. Toshiro mossioned Momo to sit down which she did and he then followed suit. After a while the meteors had stopped and everything fell quiet except for the crashing of the waves, the wind, and the crickets. Momo snuggled up to Toshiro and soon fell asleep. He finally noticed her sleeping figure a few minutes after. He smiled slightly and lifted her up and picked the blanket up. He carried her bridle-style back to there house.

------

**Okay this took forever to write and I'm so so so sorry for the wait. This wasn't how this chapter was supposed to go though, at first I wrote a hole different one but then rewrote it into this. But I think this is a lot better than the first. Well I hope you enjoyed it and I only have a few more chapters to go on this story. **


	11. sweet ending

**Okay everyone! this is the last chapter! i know i said it had a few more to go but theres another story that needs my attension right now (Remember me today forget me tomarrow?) and a upcoming one WHICH AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A PREVIEW/MOVIE TRAILOR TYPE THING! SO PLEASE CHECK INTO IT WHEN IT IS UP! well in this chapter i skipped forward a few years and i know it's way shorter than the other ones but i really wanted to get it up tonight so, ya... Well thank you all for sticking with this story with me and thank you all that reviewed and all that didn't and just read. (I mean come on, you gotta give them credit too, lolz) Well, here you go the last chapter! WHOA! Also i didn't know how to start this chapter so my friend helped me, so THANK YOU JESSICA! **_**THERE ARE PIC OF MOMOKA ON MY PROFILE PAGE, THE LINKS AT THE BOTTOM!**_

**--------**

Momo Hitsugaya sat patiently in her house as she waited for Toshiro to get home. She occasionally got up to check out the window, but with no prevail, sat back down. Looking up to the clock over the window, she sighed. It read 5:54 pm. He would be home any minute now.

"I'm so bored.." Momo sighed sadly. She got off the couch and walked silently into Momoka's room and opened the door slowly. Momoka was on the floor, clutching a pink stuffed bunny, and fast asleep. Momo smiled. "She must have worn herself out from her little tea party.." She laughed. She silently walked over to Momoka and lifted her up, gently placing her small daughter on her small bed. Momo kissed her forehead and went to the middle of the room to clean up her stuffed animals.  
Suddenly she heard a door open. She quickly placed the last stuffed animal on the shelf and walked out of the room, closing the door slowly. She found that Toshiro had finally come home, and greeted him with a loving hug from behind. Toshiro smirked and turned around wrapping his arms around Momo's pateite body. Momo snuggled into his chest, taking in his scent.

"God, Momo, you always act like i've been away for a month when i get home, every day." Toshiro teased as he laid a kiss on her cheek. Momo only giggled and looked up at him. "Did you let Momoka go to sleep already?" Toshiro asked. Momo nodded. Toshiro kissed her lips a few more time and then headed towards Momoka's room. He slowly cracked open the door to his daughters pink fluffed up room, fit for a princess. He walked over to the small bed, with the headbaord aginst the middle of the wall. Toshiro spreaded the pink glittery draps to see his sweet princess soundly asleep. Her white layered hair a little longer than her shoulders langth was spread across the white pillow. Her Emerald eyes inseeled within her eyelids. Her favorite stuffed bunny was on her left side and she was breathing through her mouth. Toshiro sat on the edge of her bed and strocked through her hair. She shifted slightly causeing Toshiro to smile lovingly down at her sleeping face. He layed a kiss on her cheek and stood up. He was about to leave when someone grabbed at his sleave. he looked down at Momoka who was tugging his sleave. Toshiro smirked as she put her arms out to be picked up without saying a word. Toshiro didn't decline and lifted Momoka up into his arms and started to walk out the room.

Momo was in the kitchen setting the table and putting food on the plates when Toshiro admerged from the room With Momoka, resting her head on his shoulder. Momo smiled as the too came in the kitchen. Toshiro gentily sat Momoka down in a white chair with a seat riser so she could reach the table. Her druppy eyes traced the movements of her mothers actions. On her wy back to the counter Momo kissed the top of her daughters head. Toshiro took a seat in front of Momoka as Momo took a seat on the other side of Toshiro.

After dinner Momoka slid out of her chair carefully not to fall and walked into the living. She clumsily tried to climb on the couch slipping a few times before she made it up. She rested her head on the armrest and started to close her eyes until Momo came and sat beside her. Momoka Lifted her head up and smiled at her mother. Toshiro was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Momo turned on the t.v and switched it to a kid program for Momoka. Momoka shifted her body and laid her head in Momo's lap and watched the program until her eyelids were to heavy to hold up. Momo strocked through her daughters hair countless times. Toshiro walked into the livingroom with them and sat next to Momo until he noticed Momoka's sleeping figure.

"I'm gonna put her to bed, beautiful." He whispered to Momo as he kissed her on the lips then picked Momoka up in his arms. He walked into her room and laid her down on her bed once more. He kissed her forehead and whispered 'I love you' softly. He was about to stand up when he resived an answer back.

"I wove uw." Momoka whispered as she yawned and shifted to her other side. Toshiro smiled as he tucked the sides of the blanket under her and pulled the bow holding the drapes to the sides of the bed poles, letting them fall and cover the edges of the bed. He looked through the see through drapes once more and smiled. Toshiro quitly walked out the door and closed it leaving a crack in it. He then turned his attension to Momo who wasn't in the kitchen or living room. He turned off the lights in the living room and walked into his and Momo's room. Momo was already in bed almost asleep. Toshiro climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Momo turned around and snuggled into the crock of his neck.

"I love you, Toshiro"

"I love you, Momo"

**THE END -**

------

_**COMEING SOON!:**_

**THERE IS ONE THING IN THIS WORLD THAT **

**HOLDS EVERYTHING IN IT'S POWER...**

"Yumiko, where are you going?"

"I found a cave, come on!"

**DESTINY...**

"Asuka! Come on!"

"Yumiko, we shouldn't be here!"

**BUT SOMETIMES THINGS ARE BETTER**

**UNLOOKED INTO...**

"Yumiko! got down!"

"AHHH!"

"Hold on Yumiko! I'm coming!"

**DESTINY CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING, FOR GOOD...**

**OR BAD...**

"Asuka! Asuka, where'd you go!?"

**NOW, THE BEST OF FRIENDS, SEPORATED **

**BY DARKNESS...**

"A...As...Asuka, c..come back!"

**NOW...**

**THREE YEARS LATER...**

**SHE RETURNS...**

"Asuka, is that you?"

"Yumiko, I missed you."

**BUT... **

**NOW THINGS A DIFFERENT...**

"Will you stop holding back and just kill her!"

"I...I...I can't..."

**BEHIND YUMIKO'S BACK...**

**IS A BIGGER SECRET THAN EVER...**

"W...whats w...wrong with you?!"

"I'm...I'm sorry Yumiko... good-bye"

"AHHH!"

**"RISING OF THE FALLEN PETALS"**

**COMING SOON... **

_(trailor and upcoming story by: Regina Guthrie)_


End file.
